


Drabbles for Dayz: Light Version

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Multi, Sweet and cute prompts needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: For those of you who just want something sweet and tooth-rottingly adorable, this is where the nicer prompt requests go!





	1. Preface Reminder

Howdy, partners! After much consideration, I've decided to create a much nicer and a much more PG or maybe T rating fanfiction. This is basically to counterbalance the two smut filled ones. So, with that being said, if you have any G, PG, or T rated prompts you would like to see written, please send em my way! Will do any pairings however, i will not do any pairings involving ray so no ray centric prompts. sorry, but he's not involved in RT, so.


	2. Pitter Patter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of rain wakes Michael up one early morning.

The gentle pitter patter of rain against the large penthouse window aroused Michael from his sleep. He groggily opened his eyes and sat up in bed, blearily looking out the window as he saw that it was indeed raining. It was a mesmerizing thing to watch as it usually never rained in Los Santos, so the fact that he had managed to wake up and witness nature at work was a nice thing to wake up to. The bleariness in his eyes now gone, he smiled as he continued to watch the rain pick up in intensity, the rain almost sounded like tiny rocks were being slammed against their bedroom window. 

The peaceful rain watching was interrupted as Michael heard a soft sigh emit from beside him. He looked down to the source of the sound and he was instantly struck with awe: Gavin was sleeping so peacefully next to him, his hand curled into a loose fist next to his face, his lips parted slightly letting soft snores escape his mouth. Michael just stared at that beautiful sight of his boyfriend before he let out a soft breath and let a smile stretch across his face, his eyes no doubt shining with adoration for this idiot he somehow managed to fall in love with. He always loved these moments after a heist. Sure he loved the glorious feeling of actually successfully pulling it off with the rest of the Fakes and he loved the adrenaline high he got from letting his trigger-finger side let loose on the cops, but none of that could ever compare to the love and tenderness he felt towards Gavin. This idiotic, clumsy British man, the Golden Boy as he was referred to around the streets, somehow managed to win over his heart and though Michael could be brash at times, he absolutely enjoyed the times he has spent with Gavin. Going on 3 years now, he couldn’t even imagine a life without Gavin and he knew Gavin couldn’t do the same.

“I love you so much” he murmured quietly, not wanting to stir the sleeping prince from his slumber. He laid back down on his side and continued to watch Gavin sleep, his eyes staring lovingly at his boyfriend. Without even thinking about it, he reached his hand out to the Englishman’s face and gently cupped his cheek, letting his thumb gently his warm face. The next motion saw him lean in closer to Gavin and then he pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, followed by him softly murmuring those four words that he loved to say to Gavin on a daily basis, “I love you, Gav.” 

He felt Gavin stir a bit and saw his face scrunch up a bit, but Michael just gently shushed him and ran his thumb brush over his furrowed brow. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m here and I’ll always be here for you” he cooed and kissed his head again. He scooted closer to his boi, his lover, and wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer to his bare chest, him being shirtless due to the both of them having some “fun time celebration” after the heist. Michael then gently ran his fingers through the Brit’s unruly hair and pressed another kiss to his head. “I’ll always be here for you, both now and forever. I promise, Gav” he murmured and grasped the hand that was on Gavin’s pillow and intertwined their fingers together, “and I’m always gonna love you, Gavin. I love you so fucking much.”

He felt Gavin nuzzle his face into his chest and heard him sigh contently and Michael couldn’t help but let another smile grace his face at the adoring gesture. Feeling sleep beginning to return back to him, Michael pressed his lips against Gavin’s forehead once more before he let his sleepy eyes fall. “I love you, Gavin” he murmured out once more as let sleep take him, being lulled to sleep by the continuous pitter patter of rain.


End file.
